The Miko's changing Heart
by gottaluvinuyasha1
Summary: pairings inu & kikyo, kagome & ? xxxxxxx Kagome sees Inu and Kikyo kissing and runs away back to the well. But what she doesn't know is that she will never return home again. Not much japenese. promise lol please r&r xxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1 Kikyo's plot

Chapter 1

A young miko sprinted through the gloomy forest. ' How could he do that to me!' Salty tears ran down her cheeks as branches and thorns tore at her clothes revealing creamy skin. 'I'll never fall for that ignorant half-breed again!'

Flashback

" Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome called sweetly, her voice as beautiful as sparkling dew on a rose. In her arms lay a bundle of wildflowers she had picked for her beloved friend. " Inuyasha! Where are you?" she questioned as she parted a canopy of lush ivy only to see the horrifying sight before her. Inuyasha, her once loved friend was in a passionate lip lock with the priestess Kikyo. Speechless, with her mouth agape she stood staring at the picture presented to her.

End Flashback

Inuyasha heard the thud of something soft falling on the brown earth. He slightly cocked his head only to see wild flowers scattered on the damp moss covered ground. A blurred glimpse of brown and green was all the hanyou had to see before breaking the kiss and whispering " Kagome?". " What was that you said my sweet?" Kikyo purred. " I've got to go after Kagome, she saw us." ' Oh No! My plan isn't working. He still cares for her.' She grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder." No, let her go. You have me, you don't need Kagome anymore. Let her return to her family in her own time. Then we can seal the well. You won't be seeing anymore of her. Don't worry." Kikyo said. " No! You don't understand. She means a lot to me and I am going after her. I'll be back soon." He ran into the forest. Kikyo glanced at her bow and arrow. ' Naraku said he put a spell on my arrows where, if necessary, I can hit Inuyasha and he will despise any women in his life besides me. hehehe...'She grabbed her bow and arrow and hit him in his back with an arrow. "Ahhhh!" Inuyasha woke up laying in a bed with slight pain in his lower back."Kikyo, what happened?" he asked. " Kagome hit you in the back with an arrow. She said ' How could you do this to me?' and left " Kikyo lied . " Grrrrr! The wench!" he yelled.. " Calm down Inuyasha! She is gone now and never to come back. We can live in peace." ' All I had to do was use the arrows Naraku provided and he forgets about the girl! This may come in handy...'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sry I had such a short first chapter! My chapters will get longer as the days go on. Well here's chapter two!

Death and a Secret Love

With Kagome- Kagome walked through the forest over to a clearing where she could rest. She set up camp for the night and lay down listening to the sounds of the night. Suddenly a thought came into Kagome's mind.' I could just go home to my own time and forget about everyone in the feudal era. But what about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? They will be worried about me. Or maybe they too have turned their backs on me. No, they are my friends. They love me too much to ever do such things. The exact reason why I cannot have them go through so much pain as to have to say goodbye to me. Then it is decided. I will go to the well tomorrow.' Kagome woke up early. She packed everything back into her yellow backpack and she was off on her journey to the Bone Eater's Well.

With Miroku- Miroku had soon found out that Kagome and Inuyasha were missing so he went into the forest to search for them . He walked into a clearing to find Kikyo and Inuyasha asleep on the ground close together. ' What is going on and where is Kagome? I told Inuyasha to get fish from the river and Kagome went to go pick flowers for Inuyasha. Why is Lady Kikyo here?' Then he saw wild flowers scattered on the ground. "Oh No! Kagome!" he yelled. Kikyo opened her eyes and searched for the owner of the voice. She saw Miroku standing a few feet away and staring at her. ' Isn't that one of Inuyasha's friends?' She quickly rose and readied her bow and arrow. " You are the monk who travels with Inuyasha , are you not?" she questioned. " Yes, Indeed . I am the monk, Miroku." " What is your buisness here?" " I have come in search of my friends, Kagome and Inuyasha." Kikyo smirked and said," Well Inuyasha , as you can see, is safe with me. Kagome on the other hand is not." " What is your meaning , Lady Kikyo? Where is Kagome? " 'He is already growing suspicious of the whereabouts of his friend, Kagome. I was going to let him on his way but now he knows too much...' " Find out for yourself monk, join the wench in hell where you both belong!" " Wha-" Kikyo's arrow pierced the monk through his heart, leaving him no chance to ask questions. " Y-you bitch!" And with that Miroku fell to the ground, dead . " Nice meeting you, monk." Kikyo smirked and went to wake up Inuyasha. ' I'm surprised he stayed asleep with all the racket. Hehe' She shook his shoulder and said " Wake up , sleepyhead!' Inuyasha slowly woke up and yawned. " Good morning , Kikyo." Inuyasha left to gather some food for breakfast, so they could eat before they left to find a home together. ' The arrow made him hate everyone except me so when he sees Miroku dead he will be overwhelmed with joy, not saddness. This plan is working out perfectly.' A while later, Inuyasha was walking toward Kikyo beaming. " Kikyo! You will never guess how much food I found! I went in the river and–" He was unable to finish his sentence for he had tripped over something. He got up and turned around to see what he had tripped over. He saw the corpse of his friend lying on the cold, hard ground." Miroku! Noooo!" He held his friend tight as if that would bring him back to life. Kikyo watched in horror as she realized the fatal mistake she had made that would ruin her life completely.

With Naraku- Naruku stared at Kanna's mirror in disbelief. " The stupid wench! My arrow didn't make him hate everyone! Just the women! She ruined the whole plan! Now I shall never make the lovely Kagome mine!"

**Okay, I won't post the next chapter until I get 5 or more reviews and I mean that !**

Also don't worry no more of Inu's friends will die. Stupid Kinky hoe! I mean Kikyo. lol


	3. Chapter 3 kiddnapped and the truth

Hey guys I'm so sorry to disappoint you! I had a really good idea for a story and this isn't exactly what I had in mind . So starting now I'm gonna change a few things in the plot of the story and in the way I write it. Thanks for being honest in your reviews!

( With Kagome)-

After hours of walking through the forest, the well finally came into sight. Kagome sighed. She knew that as soon as she jumped down the well if any of her friends were looking for her they would never find her. She would never again hold Shippo in her arms. Kagome would never see any of her friends again for she knew Kikyo would seal the well as soon as she found out that Kagome was gone. ' Well I'd better go back to my own time soon before Sango and Miroku come to look for me.'

Kagome took one last look at her surroundings before taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and jumping into what she thought was the Bone Eater's Well. Strong arms roughly pulled her upward and set her on a floating cloud. ( In my story that is how Naraku travels) Kagome opened her eyes after realizing that she was not at the bottom of the well. She saw that she was on a floating cloud and there was a man standing next to her. She eyed the man up and down. He had long, silky hair with beautiful ebony curls. He was wearing a flowing black robe with a red rose on the back.

' Wow, this guy is gorgeous!' "Who are you?" She questioned.

Naraku spun around with a smirk because he knew exactly what the young miko would say next.

" Naraku!" Kagome yelled.

" Yes, indeed miko. It is I, Naraku." He answered with the flirtatious smirk still plastered on his face.

" Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked.

" You will soon find out."

" Tell me now! I have to get home to my family! I don't have time for your stupid tricks!"

" Silence!" Naraku yelled coldly.

Kagome realized that was all of the information she was going to get out of him. She sighed.' What was I thinking? Naraku is evil and nothing else. How could I ever think he was handsome?...Because he is. But regardless of that, he is evil. Anyway the bad guys always look good...'

Kagome fell asleep within a few minutes. Naraku was facing her with his head in his hands. " She is so beautiful... I know at first she will be unwilling, but she will be my mate no matter what." But what Naraku didn't know was Kagome was really awake. ' Ugh! So that's why he kidnaped me! I'm gonna make his life a living hell until he just can't stand me anymore. Then he'll let me go and I can return to my family.'

With Inuyasha and Kikyo-

Inuyasha looked sadly into Kikyo's eyes." K-Kikyo? Who d-did this?"

She knew she would have to tell him the truth one day. But Kikyo knew her life would be completely ruined if she did.

" I-I um do-don't uh really um know..."

Kikyo sighed knowing what was to come next. She bit her lip and stared at the ground.

Inuyasha's facial expression completely changed as he realized the truth.

" Did you do this, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked hoping that he was wrong.

**Did you guys think that this chapter was a little better?** **I know its kinda short but I didn't have a whole lot of time to write it. Thanks again for being honest. A lot of people just say good chapter or something...remember, 5 reviews new chapter! Chow!**


	4. Chapter 4 Fight and the castle

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing! And please tell me if I'm improving! A little hint- Usually I update weekly if I get reviews. Well here's chapter four:)**

With Inuyasha and Kikyo-

Last Time- Inuyasha's facial expression completely changed as he realized the truth.

" Did you do this, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked hoping that he was wrong.

This Time-

" No! How could you ever think that! I would never hurt you in such a way!" Kikyo exclaimed.

Inuyasha's saddened eyes slowly traveled down to his friend. " Well, if you really loved me you would help me bring Miroku back to life."

" That's impossible! Inuyasha face it, he's dead. You have to move on. He is never going to come back." Inuyasha's eyes burned with fury. He set Miroku gently back on the ground and walked up to Kikyo.

" Well bitch, I hope you're happy. I am going to search every corner of this earth for a way to bring Miroku back to life. And you're not coming with me! Quite frankly, I think you're the one who killed him in the first place!" Kikyo gasped. " Inuyasha! How dare you call me such a name! Leave! Now! It's your own loss." Inuyasha's eyes lost the anger and turned back into the saddened amber ones they once were. " Well, if that's what you want." He turned around and took Miroku in his arms. Inuyasha preformed a burial service for his beloved friend. " Soon you will join the living once again, Miroku. Goodbye, for now." And with that the hanyou ran into the forest to search for Kaede. ' She has to be able to help somehow...'

With Naraku and Kagome-

Naraku's eyes slowly tore away from the sleeping miko. Within minutes the cloud began its decent to Naraku's castle. ' As much as it pains me to do so, I must wake her up sometime.' Naraku shook Kagome's shoulder. " Wake up, miko." Kagome was only half awake. " Ung...Five minutes Mom!" Naraku's eyes widened. " Wake up! And I am not your mother!" Kagome's eyes sprung open at the masculine voice obviously nothing like her mother's. " Oh uh, sorry." Kagome blushed a deep red and turned away. " Hehe. Well we are nearing the castle, Kagome." 'Huh? Why did he call me by my name?' " What did you call me?" Naraku got a confused look on his face. " That is your name, is it not?" " Yes, but to call me by my name is an act of acceptance. I thought you hated my friends and me." Kagome smirked for she knew that his feelings for her were far from hate. " Hate is a very strong word, miko..." The cloud reached the ground outside of Naraku's castle and Naraku led Kagome to the front doors of his castle. " Follow me." Naraku stated. Kagome followed him quietly. As they walked down the hall Kagome stared, mouth agape at all the beautiful furniture and paintings. Naraku led her through a cherry wood door and into the most beautifully furnished room she had seen yet. There was a dresser, table, and canopy bed with red silk hanging over the top. The bed had red, silky sheets and the wood furnishings were all cherry wood. " This is where you will stay." Naraku stated smirking. For he could tell she loved it. " W-wow, This place is beautiful!"

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 remembering kagome

**I'm sooooo sorry I took so long to update. My computer was having problems updoading the chapter.Thanks for reviewing! Also Shannon, you will see the answer to your question about Kagome in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...sigh... someday**

Last time- " This is where you will stay." Naraku stated smirking. For he could tell she loved it. " W-wow, This place is beautiful!"

This time - Kagome said turning toward Naraku. His blood red eyes looked over the beautiful miko.

" What did you expect? A prison cell?" Naraku asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

" Well, Yeah. I mean you're kidnaping me, not taking me as your mate."

At this Naraku's eyes widened a bit but he kept himself under control. The very thought of it made his mind fill with lustful thoughts.

" First of all, I am _not_ kidnaping you. Second of all, I am _not_ taking you as my mate. Where did you get that idea?"

" I never said you were taking me as your mate! I said that you _weren't_."

" Yes, I understand that. Why did you even bring it up?"

" Let's leave that as an unanswered question." Kagome said with a small grin.

Naraku smiled a bit also. " Hm. Very well. I've got to go. Stay in this room while I'm gone."

Naraku nodded and left with one last glance at the miko.

Kagome's mind was racing. " Yes! My plan will work! All I have to do is let Naraku think I'm in love with him so he will trust me. Then I go outside and return to the present time through the Bone Eater's Well. I can go home and see Mom and Souta again! Wow. I'm a genius!' Kagome smiled and flopped down on the silky bed. She stared out the window at the diminishing sunset.

With Inuyasha - Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree in search of Kyede's village. " Grrrrrrrr! Where is the wench's village! I need Miroku back!"

Inuyasha sighed and jumped down.

"I need my life back." He decided he would run for it was a much quicker method of travel. He was used to having Kagome on his back. His arms reached behind him for her to steady herself onto his back.

' Well isn't she going to get on? We have to hurry." Inuyasha whipped around expecting Kagome's smiling face, but instead found only a sakura tree's gray bark. " Where did she-? Oh..."

Inuyasha's puzzled expression slowly morphed back to the saddened one it knew best. He sighed and turned to continue his journey to the village. " What did she do to make me hate her so? When did it happen? Why can I not remember? So many questions without answers. I don't even remember why I hate her. Oh well. All I know is that I have to bring Miroku back to life soon."

After only minutes ,at Inuyasha's speed, he came upon the old priestess's village. The moment it came into view a smile slowly etched his features. " Finally!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

With Kikyo- Kikyo wore the same saddened expression as Inuyasha did. She had just lost her one true love. She paced the clearing back and forth trying to think of a way to get him back.

" Hmmmm... Well Naraku said the arrow's spell was not strong enough to hold even the hanyou, Inuyasha for long. Soon he will forget about me and go back to that wench, Kagome. I can't let that happen. But there is no way to get him back now when he knows I killed the monk." Kikyo continued pacing until one thought stopped her in her tracks. " There is a way! It will involve pain and sorrow for the poor Inuyasha, but it_ is_ the only way..."

**Pleez r&r! luv you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 -** **Servants and Half demons**

Last time- Kagome's mind was racing. " Yes! My plan will work! All I have to do is let Naraku think I'm in love with him so he will trust me. Then I go outside and return to the present time through the Bone Eater's Well. I can go home and see Mom and Souta again! Wow. I'm a genius!' Kagome smiled and flopped down on the silky bed. She stared out the window at the diminishing sunset.

This time- As Naraku walked down the hall to the throne room he was lost in thought.

' Why is the young miko acting as if she actually _wants_ to be my mate? Perhaps, like my love for her, she kept her love for me hidden. All these years I assumed there was only hate for me in her heart...'

Naraku sat in his throne embedded with only the finest of jewels. He had one leg slain over its arm. " Kagura!" he called lazily.

A figure clad in a black kimono slowly emerged from the shadows, blood red eyes staring into her lord's. "Yes, master?" Kagura asked bowing.

" Get Kagome ready to dine with me tonight. Make sure she is dressed in the proper attire." The servant gave a questioning look to her master.

" The miko, Kagome? Ugh, I hate that wench. Why is she here?" Kagura asked with a look of disgust on her face.

Anger pulsed through the lord as his servant stood before him. " That, Kagura, is none of your damn business! And don't you dare say such a thing about my Kagome! Now go! " Naraku hissed icily, his voice piercing the silence of the ebony walled room. Kagura shakily bowed to her master, the look of disgust now replaced with fear. For she remembered the last time a servant, now dead, had gotten the lord angry.

Her name was Kanna. She was the most obedient servant in the castle. The lord had asked her to take the soul of her mother. It was a test to prove her obedience. She couldn't do it. Kagura didn't blame her. She actually felt sorry for the poor girl. Naraku tortured her to death. Kanna watched her mother die of suffocation from Naraku's miasma. Soon she too, stabbed and bruised, died at the hands of the evil lord.

Kagura ran to the door, eager to get away from her lord's anger. Her run soon slowed to a walk as she neared Kagome's room. She opened the cherry wood door searching for the miko. Startled, Kagome shot up from her comfortable position.

'Damn, I should have remembered Kagura would be here.'

" Kagura?" the miko asked with a fake smile.

" Lord Naraku requests your presence at the dining table tonight. He expects you to dress in proper attire, meaning he doesn't want you wearing those rags.", Kagura said with a smirk.

She turned and left , leaving the miko furious.

Kagome sighed and got up, cursing under her breath. Her eyes scanned the room searching for the closet. She found a door, obviously leading to the closet. It was full of unbelievably expensive kimonos. Kagome searched through them trying to find a red one, it was her favorite color. After a while, she came across a kimono that suited her. It was red with a black rose on the back.

With Inuyasha- Inuyasha quickly ran down into the valley. He found Kyaede picking herbs in a field. " Hey! Old hag!", the hanyou yelled haughtily. The priestess turned her head and smiled. " I see ye have returned to the village. Where are the others ye travel with?" Inuyasha once again remembered what had happened to Miroku. He looked down at his feet, tears welling in his amber eyes. " Sango and Shippo are safe, they can fend for themselves until I return." Keyede was puzzled as to why he didn't mention Miroku or Kagome.

" What about yer other friends, Kagome and Miroku?"

"Who cares about that stupid wench!"

" And Miroku?" A lone tear escaped his amber orbs.

" He-he's gone He's dead." The hanyou looked up to the priestess, his eyes once again showing the sadness of Miroku's passing.

" Inuyasha, why have you returned to the village?" Inuyasha suddenly felt stupid for thinking Kyede could bring Miroku back.

" I um... was wondering if there was a way to bring him back. I need him to help complete the jewel shard."

" There is no such herb or spell to bring the dead back to life. However, your brother, Sesshomaru's, sword, Tensuiga, can bring Miroku back to life."

" Feh, how do you expect me to get the Tensuiga! "

" The only way to get it would be to kill him."

" My pleasure!" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. The sadness in his eyes was replaced by pride.


End file.
